Ashes to Ashes
by evilgreenmunkii
Summary: Set before Wade becomes Deadpool and Wolverine. Wade ends up finding a young mutant and over the years the two becomes close friends. Much chaos and fluff ensue as Ashe seems to worm her way into the other team members hearts, well everyone but Zero and Styker. Lots of fourth-wall breaking over here folks. M for many a reason. Also ignore title glitches and what not!
1. Goddamn with a topping of oh shit!

((AN. I don't own Deadpool or Marvel.  
This story is just something I was messing around with, hence why it hasn't be beta'd or have any serious editing. But I dunno, I'm kinda enjoying it since I'm waiting to finish my Loki/Raine fic once the second Thor movie comes out because I think it'll truly re-inspire me.

So this fic is set sorta of movie verse and sort of comic verse. I don't think I'm having the year set so far back though, maybe just a little ahead of the movie verse. Also this is all happening about... Six or so years before Logan and Victor join the team.

So enjoy!))

If you were to ever tell Wade Wilson that he would end up being somewhat of a father to a young girl, he'd laugh before slowly chopping off all your limbs while singing nursery rhymes. But if you told him that the little girl would grow up to be a smoking hot babe, well he would then apologize after having cut you up. That probably wouldn't make things right between you two would it?  
Now little Ashe is either one lucky little girl or has the worst luck having Wade rescue her, Victor would later say she was better off dying instead of being raised by big mouth, Victor would later find all his bathroom supplies replaced by products for cats. I think I'm poking around too much into the future; I should take a step back and tell the story from the beginning.

Wade was making a short visit to Manhattan after taking, no being forced to take a month vacation by Stryker, everyone knew it was because he needed the mouthy merc away for some time to regain his sanity. Wade couldn't really complain about it, free for a short time to go find some chicks and all the Mexican food he wanted, fuck Stryker and his protein diet he puts everyone on.  
Why Manhattan though? Well it has quiet a few seedy neighborhoods with people, mobs and gangs just looking for a mercenary who doesn't care about anything else but how full the kill will make his pockets.

It was well into winter, ground covered in snow with the clouds above dark and heavy with threats of more snow. Wade had finished a quick deal, a simple go in and kill, no questions asked. Wasn't all that exciting but it was something to get the adrenaline pumping and his katanas looked so pretty when they wore red.  
He was in the middle of red daydreaming when screams and laughter less than a block away caught his attention, immediately he broke into a sprint towards the sound, hopefully he could get a few more kills in before finding a Denny's. Bacon extravaganza anyone?  
The scene he came across caught him off guard briefly. An older man, somewhat into his mid fifties was huddled over to protect a dark lump.  
A person? Laundry bag? Food? Whatever.  
Five guys surrounded the man taking turns in beating him; one guy in particular demanded he hand over the 'freak' so they could kill it. So it was a person then, bummer, Wade was hoping it was food so he could take it for himself.

Still this whole thing wasn't much fair, the old man was barely fighting back, just clinging to the person underneath him. He tried swinging a small knife at any of the guys who got to close, which only made them laugh and try harder.  
Just as Wade was about to shrug his shoulders and walk away, because honestly he wasn't much the hero type anyways, he was spotted by who seemed to be the leader of this small group. "Hey asshole, enjoying the show? You better fuck off or you're next, if you know what's good for you." And just because of that he had to kill the guys and if the poor guy huddled on the ground was killed too then it was only on accident, just FYI.  
Instead of walking away he started forward, his katanas safely tucked away on his belt instead of his back hidden by his heavy winter jacket, don't wanna stand out too much in the city right?  
"You know." Started Wade. "I was perfectly content with letting you fuckheads beat the shit out of the poor guy and all but then you had to go and hurt my feelings by calling me names." Only the leader seemed to give Wade his attention, that was until he drew his blades and the other three instantly turned to him.  
"We warned you but guess you're too dumb to know when to walk away eh? Waste him boys!"  
The three men quickly surrounded Wade who took a deep breath crossed his arms over his chest leaving his blades out to the side. While they could move pretty quick Wade was even faster as he spun his body once in a full circle and stopped, a sly smirk sent towards the leader who still stood by the old man. The wet sound of limbs hitting the snow broke the eerie silence and man did seeing the snow covered in red make him crave a cherry snow cone...

Now if he wasn't so well trained or had great hearing he would have missed the sound of a gun being cocked and the trigger pulled. In the blink of an eye he had the bullet deflected and ran towards the man, slicing and blocking any bullets. By now the man was shooting wildly and backing up while screaming at Wade "What the hell are you, you freak?! Why cant you just stand still and die?!" Wade smirked as he drove his blade into the mans stomach, now this ladies and gents is why blades are so much better than bullets. You can't feel the bullet sinking into flesh and organs, the vibration as you twist the blade until the victim takes one last shuddering breath.  
"No dying today, sorry but I can't do that to the world, they'd miss my devilish looks." With an upward jerk and pull of his katana the innards spilled forth onto the ground, the body slumping to the ground.  
I want my snow cone with toppings, yum!

A weak groan reminded him of the man huddled on the ground. "P-please help, sick, so sick..." With little struggle the man fell to the side revealing a young girl with long tangled black hair, her skin sickly pale dripping with sweat.  
Shit, whispered Wade. He wasn't kidding when he said sick, the girl looked like she was on her deaths bed all prepped and ready to go.  
"I'm no doc but I can call you an ambulance-" "No!" interrupted the man. "They'll kill her, please... Please help her, I-I cant.." It was now Wade noticed the man was bleeding severely from a bullet wound, probably from that leaders poor aim. Aww double shit was this guy really expecting him to look after this girl?  
"Listen man, I'm the last person on earth you should be asking for help, lemme just call for some help okay?" No answer. "Yo, you still there?" No movements either.  
Triple shit with a side of goddammit! Okay Wade no freaking out you just need to take the girl yourself to nearby hospital and drop her off, then we can go find some food.  
Its gonna be a-okay, I mean what's the worst that could happen, right?

Kneeling down he pulled the girl into a sitting position and quickly checked her over, at the movement lids fluttered open to reveal maroon colored eyes that glanced around the area in a dazed manner.  
"Oh hey you're awake, how about that. Hey, hey can you tell me your name?" Her gaze swept over the dead body of the man that had protected her, she looked shocked and started to tremble as hot tears fell down her cheeks.  
She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly she started coughing up smoke, tiny hands reached up to cup her throat as if she could coax whatever was happening to stop.  
Caught off guard his hold on her loosened but quickly retightened at the realization that this wasn't some girl he could drop off anywhere, it clicked now why those guys were trying to kill her. She was a mutant, just like him and whether either of them liked it or not she was stuck with him until he could come up with a better solution.  
Several ragged breaths later and the smoke stopped but her freak out continued when she finally looked up at Wade.  
A little girl in a strangers arm, oh this isn't gonna go over well and you perverts watching better shut up… It's not like that.

"Don't worry alright, I'm not going to hurt you but we need to get away from here before this place becomes a spot for rubberneckers and preferably someplace with food."  
Shaking her head she started to whimper and struggle away from him. " Hey did you hear what I said? Its okay, I saved you from the bad guys." He pointed to the dead bodies. "I'm like a good guy, 'kay?" With a shaky hand she pointed to her former protector.  
"Okay for once that wasn't my fault but he asked me to help you."  
After a few seconds of processing this information and staring him down she spoke up. "Ashe.." Her voice sounded rough and ragged, like someone took a blender to her vocal cords. From this angle he could see her mouth was black and burnt looking, more like a hot iron poker than a blender. "My name is Ashe."  
He smiled and scooped her up into his arms and stood up, which she allowed thankfully with no struggle. "Well Ashe it's an odd pleasure to meet ya, I'm Wade." He never seemed to notice the look of mourning she gave as he stepped over the old mans body.

The apartment Wade decided to rent for the month was well over six blocks away when Ashes stomach decided to rumble loudly, out of embarrassment she ducked her head into his chest which only made him laugh.  
"Sounds like your tummy is playing the rumblies which happens to be my tune, wanna stop and get some grub? I think there is a Denny's or some kind of 24 hour restaurant nearby and don't worry about the money part just eat whatever you want to your hearts content, 'kay?"  
Ashe remained silent but that was something he was getting used to, maybe it was because she still looked like death or the fact she kept coughing up smoke. At this rate Wade was going to start making jokes about her laying off the cigarettes.  
Standing outside the restaurant he gave the girl a gentle shake. "Think you can walk on your own towards the booth? I don't wanna seem like a creeper holding a sick smoking girl." He teased. Ashe licked her lips before nodding as he slowly lowered her to the ground; she wobbled briefly and quickly clung to his jacket. It was standing up and getting a better look that he realized she was wearing a light dress, probably a sleeping gown of some sorts with dirty white shoes.  
"Well besides the fact it's freezing outside, your wearing pjs and I got blood on me I think we're good." Wade made quick motions to make sure he looked presentable, wiping off any blood on his face and making sure his katanas were safely hidden away under his jacket.

Once inside they were lead to a small booth in the back, the young waitress seemed more interested in her own thoughts or the clock to really give the two a look over and in a bored tone asked if they wanted any drinks. "Yeah I'll have a coffee with cream and no sugar cause I'm sweet enough."  
A bored look was her response to his overused and cheesy joke.  
"Ashe you want some milk, orange juice or something?" Ashe merely nodded while glancing through the menu.  
"Gotcha, she'll have a glass of hot chocolate, orange juice and milk." The waitress said nothing but clicked her tongue and walked away.  
"I like her she's got spark, should probably leave her a generous tip for all her hard work huh?" Ashe smiled and shook her head before lowering her menu for him to see and pointed at the steak dinner. "Steak? Sure you don't want pancakes or something, they got berries and chocolate chips!"  
With a hesitant look she pointed once more at the steak, guess she was still a bit nervous with him which she had all the reason to be with a guy she just met. "Steak it is also don't worry about speaking up and wanting what you want… I said I'd protect you and I meant it."  
He seemed taken aback when she held out her hand to him, fist closed with her pinky extended. "Woah there little lady, that there is a pinky promise and those are pretty serious. You sure about it?" Her laugh was as ragged as her voice but it made him smile nonetheless, when she nodded her head he wrapped his pinky finger around hers. "No takesy backsies, 'kay?"

The waitress reappeared with their drinks and not even caring where she sat them, Wade ended up with hot chocolate and juice while Ashe got his coffee and milk. "Ready to order?" She grumbled.  
Rolling his eyes he nodded while shuffling their drinks, quickly snatching away his coffee before Ashe reached out and grabbed it. "Yeah I'll take twelve chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast and hash browns. This doll here wants the steak dinner."  
The young lady did a quick look over of Wade as if seeing him for the first time. "How do you want the eggs and steak?"  
"I'll take my eggs over easy and... You want your steak well done?" Ashe wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Medium?" Another shake. "Medium rare?" Another shake and a huff. "Rare? Really?" Ashe licked her lips and nodded. "Okay rare. Is that why you're not looking so peachy? Low on iron or something?"  
"I dunno." She mumbled and lifted up the menu to hide from the questioning looks of the waitress before she slowly walked away.  
"Well then... Now that the food is on the burner how about some Q and A? How old are you?"

Setting the menu aside she picked up her hot chocolate and downed it in large gulps, the fact it was still steaming hot didn't seem to faze her in the slightest. When she exhaled a small puff of smoke escaped. "I'll be twelve in four months. What about you?" Unconsciously Wade rubbed at his throat, didn't that hurt?  
"I'm at the juicy ripe age of twenty five. I know, I know. Far to young to be doing the things I do but what can I say, I'm just very talented... Speaking of talents, I know that your like me but what set those guys off back there?"

With shaky fingers she gripped the empty cup and sighed. "It just started last week at the park, mom and dad took me an-and I started coughing. I kept coughing up smoke, everyone was staring and then they started yelling and freaking out." Ashe opened her mouth to continue but starting crying instead, trembling like a leaf as smoke started spewing out again. In an instant Wade moved from his side of the booth to hers and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey now don't you worry about a thing, I took care of those guys and I'll take care of anyone else that tries to hurt yah. Pinky promises remember?"  
With a few deep breaths and some hiccups she managed to calm down enough for the smoke to stop.  
"I'm guessing some of those people found you tonight huh?"  
"There was a fire at home and mom... She's... Its all my fault, I didn't mean for it to happen."  
Wade could in a sense sympathize because of his mother losing the battle against cancer, his fathers abuse and finally his death.

Of course he didn't feel too strongly about all that had happened unlike Ashe. Usually when on the subject of death he would make a few jokes but at this moment he couldn't bring himself to do something like that, instead he pulled her close and rubbed her arms while she tried to stop crying. Maybe it was because she was sick but he was starting to notice how hot her skin was. "You're burning up, you feeling okay? Should probably drink some water or something." Wiping her face she merely shook her head and pushed away the cold drink he tried scooting closer. "I'm okay, just hungry and tired..."  
Wade was feeling the same, it had been a long week and so far a longer day. Quietly they waited for their dinner, well as quiet as it could be with him drumming his fingers on the table and humming various tunes she couldn't put her finger on. Ashe watched his hands until her eyelids started to droop and her head rested on the crook of his arm, Wade glanced down when he heard the soft snores.

So her mom was dead from a house fire then the dead man that protected her was her father, which explained the small freak out. Those two were most likely the only people who knew she was a mutant and didn't care hell they even died for her. It was really starting to sink in now that Wade was probably all she had and he had no idea what he was doing or going to end up doing, his reputation for screwing things up was impressive.

You know, while the girl is asleep and no one is looking could you just shot me now?

Thankfully, he wasn't given much time to really thinks things over and freak out even more when their food arrived and provided an excellent distraction. Once she finished setting down all the food the waitress gave Wade another look over and what she thought was a seductive smile. Oh, now she was interested in him, sigh.  
"Uh thanks.." She was still standing there, staring him dow- oh there's the hair twirl, knew it wouldn't take too long. "So you can walk away now I think I got enough baggage at the moment to last a good while."  
With a huff and glare she stormed off while Wade worked on waking up Ashe. Thank god the food was here already, no way she could spit in it now.  
"Wakey wakey, time for steaky!" That got a smile out of miss sleepy head who rubbed her eyes and quickly dug into her meal, finally someone who enjoyed his humor at least.  
So far the night was looking better.

"How terrible." A grey haired lady murmured several tables over. "Home burned down, both parents are found dead and now the little girl is missing. Who could do something so terrible?" Oh shiiit, please don't let a hard situation get harder, it was starting to look so promising.. Glancing over he spotted the television obviously reporting what happened a few hours ago. Perhaps it was a different fire and girl.  
Oh crap there was a picture of Ashe along with her parents, she looked like the spitting image of her mother.  
Seems like they would need a different apartment in a different state, time to make a few phone calls to some friends.

Before you say anything, I do happen to have some friends!

"I think its about time we finish eating and leave this city behind us for several months, maybe years actually." Ashe stopped mid chew.  
"Leave the city, but what about your home?"  
Wade snorted as he shoved a large forkful of pancakes and eggs into his mouth before pointing at the television. After several seconds of watching the report she made a sound of acknowledgement. "Well couldn't you just explain the situation, that I'm fine and your keeping me safe?"  
"Wish I could." He answered with a sigh. "But cops don't take kindly to some guy dealing out his own version of justice, not to mention what would happen when they find out what is really going on with you. Anyways this works out okay because the place I'm staying at isn't all to great and it's kind of occupied at the moment."  
"By who?" Wade chuckled and threw down several bills, probably more than enough to cover the bill. "Cockroaches."

The two were slowly walking down the street as Wade checked out parked cars along the way, trying to decide on which one he wanted to steal. Unfortunately Wade was very picky which confused Ashe since he mentioned they would be dumping the car later on anyways.  
"What about the blue one?" She pointed at a pick up. "Not my color."  
He replied as they kept on looking. "So then what's your color?"  
"Mmm. That color but a bit darker." He motioned to a red van but before she could suggest they take the van he made a buzzer sound.  
"Not my kind of car. Do I look like a soccer mom to you? Never mind, don't answer that." Ashe sighed and sat down on the curb.  
"Didn't know there was such a thing as picky thieving." She seemed oblivious to the snow melting around her. "Well I happen to have higher standards than most… Hey, why aren't you walking anymore?"  
The color she seemed to have regained after leaving the diner was fading and even though her tummy was full, her exhaustion was setting in quickly.  
"To tired. Just pick a car off this street please?"

Bossy little girl isn't she?

Though I guess she has a right to be bossy and cranky, after all it wouldn't be long till everything truly sinks in and she starts mourning."Alright, alright. Let's uh see.. That one!" Making a quick dash across the street he approached a fancy looking car, obviously made for speed and good looks.  
If you're saying to yourself that I should pick a car with better gas mileage cause that would be the smarter choice, well you can just shut it cause no one asked you, 'sides I'll figure it out later and suffer for it.


	2. Not sure I signed up for this shit!

(AN: Seeing as I still don't have a beta there might be some errors that I missed, if they get found I'll fix them. Also sorry it took so long to update, I had 12 pages written on my old tablet and it lost them somehow. So between school and work it took me awhile.

I don't own Marvel or Deadpool but Ashe is mine. So I hope you enjoy and lemme know what you think!)

Before I continue I wanna apologize for the writer cutting off the last chapter at an awkward moment, I think this bitch might be a little crazier than me. Anyways she has us continue where we last left off, so enjoy.

Now breaking in was easy but cleaning off all the ice from the windows before the owner notices was another story. Ashe watched silently as he struggled with deicing the car before eventually deciding to walk over and help. Wade was about to shoo her off when he noticed the ice under her hands turn to slush and melt away.  
"Woah, that's one hell of a fever kid…" Ashe quickly pulled her hands back in shock and look to Wade with concern. "What's wrong with me? Am I going to burst into fire or something? Because that'd be a horrible gift to have."  
Wade moved around the car to be by her side. "I don't see anything wrong with you, its just going to be something you need to practice controlling. Probably doesn't help that you had one hell of a shitty night, sleep on the drive and I'll find us someplace safe."  
I'm actually curious to why she's still here and not screaming to the cops, maybe she's crazier than me.  
With a defeated sigh she nodded her head. "Sorry..."  
Wade grimaced. "No need to apologize for something you can't control but before we leave any chance you could help my poor frozen hands?" He gave his best puppy face while holding out his hands which she grabbed and laughed at his face of bliss.  
"Oh sweet Jesus in a hand basket. You're a digit saver!"  
He gave a gentle squeeze before letting go and opening the passenger door for her to climb in, once inside he ran around to the driver door. Ashe watched silently as Wade ripped open the steering wheel panel and fiddled with the ignition wires, after a minute or two of muttered curses the engine came to life with a purr.  
"Alright! Just kick back and enjoy the ride!" Reclining her seat back as far as possible she watched the buildings go by and silently saying her goodbyes, not like there would be anything waiting here for her anymore. Hastily she wiped the tears from her eyes at the realization that her parents were gone for good and here she was traveling with a man she just met.  
But what could she do? No one else would take her in, no other family would want someone broken and dangerous. Even staying with Wade seemed bad, how long until he decided she was too much trouble and ditched her? After minutes or maybe hours of inner struggle she ended up falling asleep to Wade singing Strange Magic by ELO out loud and quite out of pitch.

"Mommy... Daddy?" Ashe called out while sitting up from her bed, her throat burned and body ached All over. It was almost similar to the pain when she went to the park and began coughing up smoke, her parents had no explanations but they comforted Ashe the best they could. But this time it felt different, dangerous and hot.  
"Mom, Dad!" Dad was the first to enter the room, his face was pale and shirt drenched in blood. Ashe tried to scream in shock, pointing to his chest but the smoke from her mouth was too thick and choked her words.  
Mom was close behind and quickly placed herself on the side of the bed, charred hands reached out for her daughter. Ashe reeled back in shock at seeing her mothers horribly burnt body, beautiful black hair gone but she smiled nonetheless despite her wounds.  
"Its okay sweetheart, its going to be okay... Your safe now."  
Ashes head throbbed painfully but it didn't stop her from shaking as each ragged breath produced sparks of fire that engulfed her parents. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders, firm and reassuring.  
'Wade, help me!' She tried to scream as he turned her away from the gruesome scene, their bodies slowly crumbling to the floor was the last she saw. "Ashe wake up! Come on you need to wake up!"  
She slammed her eyes shut and reached up to touch the hands that now shook her, reopening her eyes the room had changed. No longer was she back at the old house in Manhattan but some cheap looking hotel room, Wade hovered above with wide shocked eyes.  
"I only have one request Ashe and that is to not freak out... Even more than you already are obviously."  
"Freak out? Why would..." It was then she took notice to the skin on her arms quickly shifting into charcoal colored scales, only the top portion of her arm seemed to change while the rest stayed tan. Her fingers felt as though they were splitting open at the nails which shifted into black claws, her attention was pulled away by something heavy thumping against her leg.  
"Please, please..." Glancing down Ashe screamed at the thin tail growing from her lower back, the scales were thicker on the top like armor while the underside was smooth.  
Ashe had no control over the thing but she could feel it in the back of her mind, the feeling was similar to a limb falling asleep and waking up. "Make it stop!" She managed to yell at Wade, struggling under his grip as if she could escape from what was happening. Wade continued to hold on tight before giving a wary glance over her shoulder and almost flinched.  
"Please don't hit me again, it really hurt the first time and I don't wanna take a chance of being thrown out the window." Before he could be questioned, she felt another tugging sensation but with a good amount of weight on it, it tugged and pulled along he shoulder blades. Poking at the new weight with her mind obviously did something by the way Wade quickly ducked his body. From the corner of her eye a black shape shifted and stretched outwards until it was visible.  
"Wings, I have wings?!" She shrieked.  
Thick, heavy and nearly twice her size. The under side looked like soft leather but the outside was covered in armored scales like her tail, with a small claw at the highest curve and another claw resting at the end of each wing.  
Her attention was brought back to Wade when he cleared his throat and started to slowly let go. "No more freak outs right? You all good with the fire breathing and smack-a-Wade game?"  
"I breathed fire?" The question came out with a squeak, new limbs twitched and jerked about. If she didn't before then she definitely didn't feel safe with her new body anymore, completely out of control and wished Wade could just make it all go away.  
He simply climbed off the bed, eyes locked on Ashe and pointed at the ceiling.  
Looking up she spotted the scorch marks along the ceiling and wall around the bed.  
"This isn't happening, I thought I would just be living my life breathing smoke and that was something I could deal with but this… Bathroom, I need to go too the bathroom, I-I gotta see."  
Apparently this didn't seem like a good idea to Wade as he moved to stop her but took a step back when her wings flared open unexpectedly.  
It was annoying having new body parts respond to her emotions and not to commands, if only they could respond to her wanting them to go away.  
Ashe moved across the bed, silently fighting with her tail as it tried curling around her wrists, ankles and anything nearby. Her legs wobbled as she stood and gave out but the fall to the floor was stopped when her wings snapped out and hooked claws into the wall. So that's what those were for.  
Her breathing started to pick up, making the room spin but she was determined to see. Wade spoke up from across the room, still too wary to move closer at the moment.  
"Ashe, please don't worry about it, your fine and there is nothing wrong."  
She said nothing but pushed herself past the bathroom door, closing her eyes and counted to ten before flipping the light switch.  
Ashe couldn't even find the breath to scream when she saw the monster with her hair and eyes. Tears fell freely as she reached up with shaky hands, gingerly touching the horns that curved backwards and slightly up from her temples. Almost like the villain Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty. It wasn't long ago that she was normal, curled against her mom and watching that movie.  
"I don't want to be a monster, who could care for me and love me like this?"  
Someone was speaking, words muffled like her ears were stuffed with cotton and as Ashe turned to find the voice her vision faded to black.

Wade here, now back to my POV or what seems like my POV because I'm not sure what was going on back there. Could have been my POV or her POV… I like that word POV.. Ahem, sorry I got distracted.

It was the smell of smoke and whimpering that woke Wade up.  
Was someone having a BBQ and didn't think to invite me, what's that noise?  
The sound grew which was enough to make him sit up and look around while drawing his blades. The hotel room they got for the night was cramped and horribly uncomfortable, not to mention the fact it reeked. He didn't spot anyone in the room but Ashe cried out, her body twisting and writhing in agony.  
It was when Wade stood over her that he notice what caused her such pain. Scales pushed forth to cover most of her skin, huge wings stretched from her back and horns grew from the sides of her head. She started to cough up thicker smoke than normal with small sparks of fire, back arching off the bed as a thin tail thrashed beneath her.

Remember that time I mentioned in chapter one about what's the worse that could happen from all this? Well that was before I watched the little girl before my eyes change into a fuckin dragon!  
Okay maybe this was kinda cool, until Ashe screamed bloody murder and expelled a giant fireball at the ceiling.  
Not quite that cool anymore, actually it was getting a little warm in here.  
Grabbing her arms he tried to shake her awake but got a wing to the chest and thrown into a wall, knocking cheap paintings to the floor.  
"Holy shit! Lets not do that again." Wade groaned out loud before returning to her side, being careful to avoid her wings this time.  
Now I could continue, tell you from my point what you guys have already seen but that's boring and it's mostly me being in shock and awe. So let's skip to me having to drag a now unconscious dragon from the bathroom and back to bed.

Sometime during dragging her to bed and watching half an episode of some cooking channel did Ashe shape shift during her sleep, I noticed that she looked halfway human now. I say halfway because not all her dragonness? went away, the wings were gone but the tail was still there and her horns shrank down a bit. The scales came in patches now, her face was clear until her chin and fingers were claw free. He wasn't sure about the rest of her body and there was no way he was gonna think further on that.  
I may be a pervert but not that big of a pervert, come on people.  
"Wade? Wha-what happened?" Looks like sleeping beauty awakens, oh another Disney reference!  
Ashe sat up with a groan and rubbed her horns, wincing when she brushed against them.  
As calmly as could be she looked her body over, sighing when she noticed her tail and some scales remained.  
"What happened? Well we learned your powers are not self combusting but you are in fact some kind of dragon. Its actually kinda cool when you think about it, always wanted to be friends with a dragon."  
Standing up from the bed she wobbled over to Wade, her tail seemed to be throwing her off as it swung this way and that.  
"Nothing cool about this and how come I'm only halfway back to normal? Is this going to be permanent?" Letting out a yawn Wade messed with his hair before shrugging and digging through a bag on his bed, pulling out several articles of clothing.  
"Sorry kiddo I'm no draco expert but I did go out and get you some clothes last night right after getting this room. I don't know your size so I hope your okay with baggy."  
Ashe caught the clothes thrown at her and looked them over. A pair of dark khaki pants which she accepted for the many pockets, a black tank top and red hoodie. "No shoes?" She inquired while looking at the white slippers by the door.  
"Never guess on shoes kiddo, always important to have awesomely comfortable shoes, its like survival 101 or something like that. Anyways we can get you some more clothes today before we continue our drive."  
Ashe nodded before heading to the bathroom to get dressed, after several minutes she finally came out but was grumbling about her tail. "My pants either have to fall off my butt and rest above my tail which is uncomfortable, I need a hole or something..."  
Wade put his hands up in a mock surrender and shook his head. "Ain't getting anywhere near that butt of yours." Ashe laughed. "I just need to borrow a knife, ill do it myself."  
Wiping away non existent sweat from his forehead he reached into his boot and handed her a small dagger. "Have fun."  
While waiting for her to dress he gathered what little items they had and waited outside the hotel room, the sun had risen not long ago so they still had time to leave before someone came to clean the room.  
They sure are gonna be shocked when they see the room, wonder what's gonna go through their heads.  
When Ashe stepped out he gave her a quick look over but couldn't help notice her tail wasn't there. "I don't think 'have fun' meant cutting off your tail..." Quickly lifting up the red hoodie which fell a little past her hips, he could see the tail wrapped around her waist and held up by a cloth strip.  
"Temporary until I learn how to keep it still." She mumbled while lowering her hoodie back down and followed him to the car.  
"Won't the hotel owner get mad about the damage to the room and come after you?"  
Wade shook his head as they climbed into the car. "Nah, fake name and fake info. Some poor schmuck elsewhere will hear about it and get charged instead."  
The inside of the car was a mess, it looked like Wade smuggled a small Mexican restaurant. Wrappers, crumbs and bags galore.  
"What happened after I fell asleep? Did you eat all of this yourself?" He merely grinned. "Maybe, maybe not. Ill never tell."  
Staring out the window she realized they weren't in Manhattan anymore, everything was covered in snow and they weren't surrounded by tall buildings. "Where are we?"  
"Somewhere near the border of Pennsylvania and we are heading to Ohio to make a visit to a good friend, well not that good but close enough. Scrawny guy who likes little electrical toys far too much, so much I think he might be the first guy to try and invest in a robot lover or something."  
Ashe couldn't tell if he was joking or not, no smirk or laugh as he watched the road and continued to talk.  
"Depending how useful he is or not we may have to stop at a few other states." That seemed to be all the info she would get at the moment as they pulled up to a Kmart, Wade spotted a pay phone and handed Ashe a handful of bills."I need to make a quick phone call so why don't you go find some clothes and whatever else you females need, ill find ya when I'm done, 'kay?"  
Ashe looked hesitant but he gave her no chance to protest as he climbed out and jogged over to the phone, neither of them bothered locking the car.  
Making sure the hoodie was safely covering her horns and sleeves over her knuckles, she made her way inside. First stop was shoes where she found a comfortable pair of hiking boots, in the clothing section dresses and skirts were quickly ignored. A pair of blue jeans and green cargo pants were good enough, of course for now when it came to shirts she was stuck with long sleeves. After grabbing dozens of socks, undergarments and a backpack she realized that she probably should have grabbed a basket. "Need some help miss?" During her look for a hand basket, a young boy had noticed her distress and came over with a empty basket, blushing she quickly ducked her head. "Thanks, I wasn't thinking that far ahead." The young man helped her place the items in the basket, she expected him too leave afterwards but he continued to stand there and watch her, he bent over a little to try catching a better glimpse of her face. "No worries miss, anything else I can help you with?"

"Found ya! Apparently a girl and a guy both wear the same hoodie like you, both didn't seem to enjoy some random guy jumping out at them though. Oh did you get me anything?" Wade stepped over between the two to rummage through the basket in Ashes hands, the young boy seemed to take the hint and quickly ducked away. Ashe couldn't help but feel relieved since her new found curse, or gift as Wade called it, conversing with the public seemed dangerous.  
How would people react to her now? What would they do to her, if or when they found out?  
A flick to the forehead stopped her train of thought. "Dazing off while people talk is supposed to be my thing. Huh, actually being in that position is weird, I kinda feel bad for people I ignore."  
Ashe mumbled an apology and watched as Wade critiqued what items she had picked. "No worries, got a lot going on in your dragon noodle. Okay lemme carry this and lets waltz around to see if we need anything else before continuing our road trip." A black beanie, notebook and a few disposable cameras which Wade tried putting back.  
"Why cameras?" He questioned when she put them back in the basket for the third time. "My family, we used to take pictures all the time, now I lost all my pictures of my family. I just want to continue doing it..." She didn't have to say anymore before he grabbed a few more cameras. Looks like he was gonna have to look into something more permanent then disposal cameras one day. They passed a toy aisle in which he ran off before returning with a coloring book.  
Ashe made a face and shook her head while walking away. "I'm too old for coloring books." She commented which made him laugh.  
"No ones ever too old, besides I never said it was for you. Gonna color outside the lines without you."  
Ashe smiled so wide her cheeks started to hurt. Another moment were she couldn't tell if he was joking but by now it seemed like he always meant what he said, regardless of what others thought.  
"Well I'm ready if your ready? Sooner we start driving the sooner we get to my buddies place and some proper rest." Ashe nodded and followed him to the checkout, the boy from before was in line as well who waved when he spotted her. Quickly she hid behind Wade and fidgeted with her hood.

Wade began putting stuff away in the car, as well as cleaning up taco wrappers while Ashe ripped open the bag of socks and put on her boots. "I like them, thanks for the clothes and all." Waving a dismissive hand towards her, he threw the garbage away and climbed inside the car. Ashe followed and continued to go through the bags, pulling out one of cameras. Winding it up she turned and snapped a surprise photo of Wade, then flipped the camera to snap one of herself making a face. "You should have given me a warning so I could have posed for you." Laughing she shook her head. "I prefer capturing people when they least expect it." This information was quickly ignored as Wade let go of the steering wheel and flexed. "H-hey! Eyes on the road!" She cried out in shock but he still continued to pose. "Not till you take another good picture of me." She hesitated a few seconds before giving in and snapping a pic, his hands immediately went back to the wheel. Wade looked too smug and content, she decided then that he truly was crazy but for some reason Ashe was okay with that.

They drove all day, stopping every now and then to grab food or stretch their legs at a small park in Ohio. "You know, I never really thought to ask but why do you have those swords in the back of the car?" Wade looked up from his sandwich and seemed to think on her question for some time before answering. "Long as you don't spread the word around like herpes then I guess it wont hurt to tell you. I'm a mercenary, get paid to kill people and all. Theres also some top secret stuff but I cant really tell you that right now."  
The fact he killed people for a job seemed to shock her. "You kill bad guys, like a super hero right?" Shit, he couldn't really bring himself to tell her the truth so he finished off his sandwich and nodded his head. Ashe immediately smiled at his answer and he really hoped he didn't have to do anymore lying to her because it didn't sit too well in his stomach, or maybe it was the turkey.  
"Okay back to the car, we should be at our destination in about three hours or so." With a loud yawn she nodded and headed back to the car, she hoped they would get there sooner because being in a car all day was killing her back. Flipping down the visor she took a quick glance at her reflection to see the horns were still there as well as everything else, so far no changes. The next few hours were spent trying to control her tail, it was only after Wade got smacked several times that tail training was put on hold until he could be at a safe distance.  
Eventually they turned down a rugged dirt, passed a empty plot of land and ended up at a few trailer homes.  
"Made it!" Wade parked and moved to grab all their stuff, katanas included. Pulling out her camera she took a few shots off the snow covered trees and homes before following Wade to the furthest trailer.  
"Ready or not I'm coming in and I hope your not naked!" Announced Wade as he threw open to door and waltzed in, a mans voice cried out in shock. "Dammnit Wilson, cant you knock like a regular person? What if I had company over?"  
Psssh, what company could be better than me?  
"Relax sparky, besides I brought company and you better be nice... Speaking of company, come on in Ashe and meet our roommate for the next few weeks."  
"Few weeks?" Squeaked the voice. "You said a few days."  
Ashe slowly stepped into the cramped trailer and shyly waved to the blonde man standing next to Wade.  
"Potatoe, potato... Chris this is Ashe, Ashe this is Chris."  
Wade introduced with a grin and plopped down on the couch. Chris looked at her in shock, feeling self conscious she pulled on her hoodie. "Why is there a little girl with you Wade? Oh please don't tell me-"  
"No no, its not like that!" Wade quickly said while shaking his head. "Is she-"  
"No its not like that either.. Ill tell you about it later but for now she's living with me and also she's one of us."  
Chris's eyes widened in understanding, he then extended a hand to Ashe.  
"Well its a pleasure to meet you then, mi casa es su casa I suppose."  
She shook his hand, camera in the other hand and looked around the room.  
"So Ashe, where are you from?" Asked Chris as he sat down in a chair by the couch, not wanting to be the only standing she quickly plopped down by Wade. "Manhattan..."  
"Nice city, been there several times myself. So uh, where's your parents?" Wade didn't get to hush him in time and frowned.  
"They're... Gone." Chris seemed to flinch. "Sorry, I didn't mean."  
"It's okay, you didn't know." She could feel her eyes water, saying those words really seemed to hurt. Wiping her face with her sleeves she faked a yawn and tugged on Wades sleeve. "Do you know where I can sleep? I'm really sleepy."  
Ah right. "Uh hey Chris, do you think she can crash on your bed for awhile and ill move her to the couch later." Chris nodded and mumbled something about straightening up his room and hurried off. He was probably grateful to get away for a moment after what just happened.  
"Probably just going to hide all his mags, if you know... Nevermind."  
Come on man, totally not girl appropriate talk.  
The trailer was pretty bare with the exception of a few various toys, train sets and several lamps. A TV sat in the corner of the room, buried under papers and clothes. "You said that I'm one of you guys, whats his power?" Questioned Ashe.  
Wade motioned to the lights and things currently running in the room. "Look closely and you'll notice nothing here is plugged in. Guys got a fancy way of controlling electricity and a handy techopath. Means he never has to worry about the electric bill."  
Ashe sighed, why couldn't she have something cool like that.  
"Wait, so what can you do then?" Before he could answer, Chris interrupted and walked over. "He's got the power to annoy anyone at anytime." Everyone was chuckling. "Careful now, I know where you sleep."  
Wade stood and led Ashe to the bedroom, this room also had toys and dozens of lights. "Now if you need anything, anything at all just call for me okay?"  
Nodding she quickly turned and hugged him tightly, Wade looked down in shock before returning the hug. "Whats that for?" He questioned.  
"For everything." Ashe let go and climbed into bed, burying herself under all the blankets and pillows.  
Yeah, this kid was quickly working her way into his heart.  
Rubbing his eyes he turned and closed the door behind him, time to explain everything to Chris.

"A dragon? I don't believe ya, whats the real excuse for dragging that poor girl around?" Wade had told his story from the beginning a bit shortened though, storytelling wasn't his strong point. He had Bradley's interest until he told how she basically turned into a dragon, fireballs and everything. Chris blamed Wades overactive imagination.  
"I didn't imagine it, even got the bruises from when she knocked me around. Look!" Chris covered his eyes as Wade moved to take off his shirt. "Not necessary mate, why do you always have to try and get naked when your around one of us," Us being the rest of the gang, they believed he just liked to show off his good looks and drinking always seemed to make it ten times worse.  
"Whatever, you'll believe me when and if Ashe decides to show you. Also if she does you better not gawk or anything, she's pretty self conscious." Chris merely nodded in affirmation before grabbing them a few beers from the fridge, the two drank until sometime past midnight. Wade ended up moving Ashe to the couch when Chris announced he wanted to pass out, he made sure she was comfortable, pulling off her boots and tucking the blankets before making himself a makeshift bed on the floor by the couch.

Just a dream, its just a dream she told herself again and again. She was in Bradley's home with Wade, safe and sound in a bed. She could call out Wades name and he would be at her side in an instant.  
She was not back in the dark alley.  
Her fathers dead body was cold and heavy against her back, when the pressure was removed she was both scared and relieved. It wasn't Wade though who moved her father away but one of the goons instead, his hands reached and grabbed at her hair. Her body felt hot, too hot and her throat began to burn like before. No no, please not again!  
She twisted her body to get away from the man, the motion ended up jolting her awake as she fell from the couch and landed on a uneven surface.  
A surface that groaned out loud in pain as she jerked and twisted about, trying to free herself from the blankets tangled around her torso. Her wings were back, making it twice as difficult and the burning in her throat was getting worse.  
"Ashe, whats-" The two found themselves face to face, she opened her mouth just a fracture letting smoke spill forth and in that instant Wade was pulling out a dagger from under his pillow. "Its okay, I gotcha." He muttered while cutting the blankets off from around her and flinching as her wings snapped open, knocking over beer cans and toys. With a growl she tore across the floor towards the front door, threw it open and launched herself outside into the snow.  
Having no reason now to hold back she let go and let the fire flow freely from her mouth, vaguely she could hear the voices of her roommates behind her.  
"The hell is all the ruckus about this early in the morning?" Wade made a hushing sound and something along the lines of 'Don't freak out.' and 'Stay cool.'  
Chris made a shocked sound and Ashe could feel his eyes on her, she wasn't chocking up fire anymore but he was taking in her appearance.  
Her wings folded over herself in an attempt to hide away, footsteps approached as sobs wracked her body. Wade pulled her awkwardly to his chest, trying to work around the wings which eventually opened up to wrap around his back.  
"I'm so sorry, I almost melted your face and I wish this would just go away."  
Wade stayed silent and held her tightly, what could he say?  
So instead he rocked her back and forth for a few more minutes, letting her cry until the cold started seeping in. "Hey, you feeling better enough to head back inside? Anymore fireballs?" Ashe shook her head.  
"Yeah, I'm okay now." Gently he picked her up and took her inside.

The silence in the house didn't feel so silent and Wade was tempted to break out in a chicken dance, if anything it would make her smile. She wasn't shifting back and in fact she had new additions to her face, scales that formed up her nose and forehead like a headpiece.  
"I think new addition makes you look pretty." Murmured Chris which Wade agreed.  
"Definitely exotic looking... So I dunno about you kids but I'm starving and nothing turns a frown upside down than pancakes."  
With that he turned and headed to the kitchen, Chris was on his heels and still looked a bit freaked out. "So this little girl you decide to have living in my home is some kind of dragon that breaths fire? What just happened back there?" Wade was rummaging through the cabinets and wasn't looking to pleased with what he was and wasn't finding.  
"It was just a nightmare like when she first changed, obviously some sort of unintentional trigger. Where's the pancake mix?"  
"I'm all out. Wait so you mean anytime she has a bad dream there's a chance of my house catching on fire?! No way Wade, I did not agree to this, she has got to-"  
Wade slammed one of the doors shut and spun around to face Chris, who backed away slowly.  
"To stay, she has got to stay I meant." Chris quickly corrected.  
"What do you mean your all out of pancake mix? Who in their right mind doesn't have any?"  
Growling the mercenary stormed out of the kitchen, he paused in the doorway. "Oh and good choice on changing your mind, wouldn't wanna have to knock ya around or anything. Right?"  
Bradley nodded and slowly followed Wade back to the front room.  
"We'll until you learn how to shift back, looks like your grounded. So that leaves Chris and I to do the shopping." Taking the hint Chris ran to his room to get dressed.  
"And you my little dragoness, I need you to write a list of food and whatever girls need in less than four minutes or you get nothing. Chris and I are going out shopping."  
Her eyes widened comically as she dove for the notebook in her bag, Wade had to duck as her wings flared opened. Ashe was just about finished with her list as the boys headed out to 'Wades' car.  
"Hurry up tiny!"  
"I'm coming, one second!" She barely made it after them when her wings grabbed onto the door frame, jerking her back and fall to the ground.  
Wade didn't hold back his laughter as she picked herself back up and ran to the car. Cheeks were bright red, Ashe said nothing but shoved the paper against his chest and went back in the house.  
"She's not hurt is she?" Asked a worried Chris. "Naw, just her ego. She'll be fine by the time we get back."


End file.
